Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under
by XDWIXBM
Summary: This is based off a few dreams i've had on and off. I do not own Aj Styles or anything to do with his family or impact wrestling. (this will be a work in progress. So enjoy the Ride if you do read it.)


_Chapter One:_

Kayla was an upcoming witch; she had been learning witch craft sense she was fifteen and in high school. She was now twenty-four years old. She had long brunette hair, but for the time being it was a burgundy red color. She only stood at five foot four intchs; she had round frame glasses that fit perfectly on her small nose. She also had a tattoo on the back of her neck of a wiccan pentagram. At the moment; Kayla did not have a job, but she babysat full time for her older sister and brother in law. She enjoyed her time with her nephew; he was the highlight of her week.

It was Friday night and of course Kayla had nothing planned; she just sat at home on her computer. She had her skype account logged in along with her aol account aim. She spent hours online looking for work; and roleplaying at the same time. Kayla had manage to plug her mic and headphones into her computer before her skype went off with a message from someone she did not have on her friends list. She raised her light brown eyebrow seeing the name Aj Jones flash on her computer. Weird; there was only one person whom she knew that name belong too. That person being pro wrestler Aj Styles; yep Kayla watched Pro Wrestling. She loved the sport from a young age thanks to her father. She debated on opening the incoming message from said Aj Jones. She finally gave into the flashing light of the message. She open the message reading the message over; a smile built onto her face has she read.

_The Message:_

_Hello Kayla Kude, I am Allen Jones. I am looking for a full time babysitter for my three young sons. Normally i do not go on skype looking for someone, but your screen name caught my eye. I was wondering if; i pay would you be willing to be my wife and myselfs live in nanny in a sense. Please reply asap; i promise the pay will be to the full amount of whatever you wish it to be. _

Kayla could not believe her hazel eyes were reading; Aj Styles was asking her to be his Nanny for his three small boys. She knew all about Ajay, Avery and Albey. She knew almost everything about the jones family. She chewed on her bottom lip in debate before she filled out a reply to Aj right away.

_The Message:_

_Dear Mr. Jones. I would have to speak to my father on the matter, but if he does agree to the idea.. my answer is Yes. I would adore working for you and your wife, i would enjoy watching your sons has well. Also i'm a huge fan of your work. (;_

After Kayla read over Aj's skype message a few more minutes before she let out a loud joyful scream. She was asked by the Phenomenal One himself to become Ajay, Avery, and Albey's full time babysitter. And the fact he wanted her to move in with his family was another plus. Living with Thee Aj Styles; get to spend personal one on one time with him. To her it was a dream come true. Growing up in Northern California; Total Nonstop Action Wrestling never came. So this was her chance to live with one of her idiols; it still confused her on out of every female on skype; she was the lucky one to be picked by the Phenomenal One. Oh she didnt care; she was going to meet him. She did wonder if their religion views would be an issue; Kayla was far from being Christian. She was a wiccan; it made her wonder if Wendy and Aj would want a witch watching over their children.

After a few messages back and forth; Kayla was now on a flight to Gainesville, Ga. She was smart to bring only two suitcases worth of belongings just in case this whole mess did not work out. Then if it did; she'd just have her father ship the rest of her belongings to Gainesville. She glanced out the window of her flight; watching the clouds. She could not believe she was doing this; she was gonna be living with a pro wrestler. Let alone the fact she did have a crush on Mr. Jones was gonna make it ten times worst. She jumped hearing the captain of the flight voice explaining they were landing in a few moments. She swallowed; it was now or never. There was no backing out now; she was gonna land in Gaineville and meet the Jones family for the first time. Kayla was thankful she knew what Allen Jones looked like; or she'd be doomed trying to find him in the sea of people in the airport.

Once the plane landed and everyone stood up; Kayla stayed seated. She wanted everyone off before she got off the plane herself. It would allow her time to collect her thoughts and well her belongings that she brought on has a carry on. Once she stepped off the plane; she asked where the bag claim was. She wanted to collect her suitcase before she found the Jones family; she swallowed once more making her way down the long hall and down to the first floor of the airport. She found her flight number and collect her black suitcase; which she went out of the way to paint a large red pentagram in the center. Once she got her suitcase; she turned to look for any sight of Allen Jones. Her green hazel eyes; though her glasses spotted him right away. She bite her cheek; he looked well Phenomenal like always. He was decked out in a pair of blue jeans; which hugged his amazing legs and well ass perfectly. Then he had one of his custom t-shirts on from TNA. Of course he would wear one of those; to make it easier for her to spot him. Heck he even had his custom blue tennis shoes on; and his cross necklace around his neck.

She swallowed before she slowly made her way over to him; her suitcase dragged behind her. She could not believe it; Allen Jones was actually gonna pay her to watch his sons. His amazing and handsome boys. Once she got close enough to ear shot of Allen; she cleared her throat "Allen" she spoke out loud enough to him to hear her. Thank goodness she didnt sound like a squeeky mouse when she said his name. She watched him turn to face her; his blue eyes shine more better in person then off the large HD tv in her livingroom back in California. Oh boy; maybe she bite off more then she could chew.


End file.
